


Exult O shores, and ring O bells!

by waferkya



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Per un attimo gli pare di vedere il soffitto pallido della propria stanza.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exult O shores, and ring O bells!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Ciao Perls, questo è il tuo regalo di compleanno un po' in anticipo perché Kyappe sta per passare un brutto e incerto periodo X'D Tivubì, ci ho provato, spero ti piaccia, le solite cose. Ma poi sul serio, mi maaaaaaaaanchi capisci, ed è quasi un anno che non ci vediamo e omg. Not good. Scriveròtti. *si akkoala* ;♥;

Per un attimo gli pare di vedere il soffitto pallido della propria stanza; gli pare di sentire, sotto le dita, la stoffa sottile e morbida delle lenzuola, e, in lontananza, il respiro cupo dei motori; gli pare di non avere freddo, né caldo, e che sia sospeso nell’aria l’aroma dolce di una torta di pesche. Per un attimo, gli pare che sia tutto normale.

Poi, l’immagine familiare della parete ricurva sopra il suo letto svanisce inghiottita da una macchia d’inchiostro. Svaniscono le lenzuola, la sensazione di essere alla temperatura ottimale, svaniscono gli odori e le leggerissime contrazioni involontarie del muscolo nella sua coscia.

CLD-08 cerca di aprire gli occhi—attivare, attraverso il terzo nervo cranico, il muscolo elevatore della palpebra superiore; attendere che la plica si sollevi, riattivare la piena funzionalità del bulbo oculare,—ma il comando rimane inascoltato. Risulta inefficiente anche il tentativo di eseguire una diagnostica completa: gli impulsi elettrici si perdono in un nulla impercettibile.

Intrappolato nel buio cavo del proprio cervello, CLD-08 si domanda se sia questo il terrore.

 

Lo risveglia il gocciolare ritmico dell’elettrocardiogramma.

CLD-08 rimane fermo ad ascoltare il tracciato regolare, impeccabile del proprio cuore; al di là di esso, studia il ronzio soffice che il letto—un BioDetek ST23.A.III—produce nel monitorare le sue funzioni vitali, il respiro tranquillo dell’uomo—umano, vigile, sessantasette battiti al minuto e affamato, da cui emana un lieve odore di antisettico e cotone bruciato—seduto al suo capezzale, i rumori attutiti e lontani dell’astronave in piena efficienza.

Non c’è ragione perché CLD-08 indugi in assetto da riposo: è cosciente di aver recuperato il pieno controllo del proprio corpo fino alla più infinitesimale funzione, ogni connessione ristabilita e verificata, poiché il suo cervello è appropriatamente investito di sensazioni. Tuttavia, dev’essere rimasto disattivato per qualche minuto; CLD-08 non ha familiarità con il concetto di disagio, ma non saprebbe come meglio definire l’insolita, innecessaria esitazione che lo rallenta.

Attende ancora qualche istante—un minuto, nove secondi, centonovanta decimi—e, quando infine apre gli occhi, gli sembra, assurdamente, di aver compiuto un gesto di capitale importanza, come decapitare un monarca.

L’uomo accanto al suo letto si muove piano, si schiarisce la gola; CLD-08 si volta a guardarlo, e immediatamente riconosce—il programma di identificazione biometrica installato nella metà sintetica del suo cervello registra ed esamina la fisionomia del volto, il colore dell’iride, il tracciato vascolare della cavità addominale, e in una frazione di secondo giunge alla conclusione che, con un margine di errore dello 0,07%, si tratta di—Del Piero, Alessandro; 2223.313; capitano della USS Juventus, correntemente situata nel Quadrante Alpha per una missione di soccorso.

CLD-08 chiude e riapre le palpebre lentamente. Del Piero gli sta sorridendo benevolo.

«Come ti senti?» domanda, in primo luogo, sottovoce, come se temesse di disturbare. CLD-08 nota—recupera l’informazione, 66.0 kB in totale, e diventa pienamente consapevole—di essere stato collocato in una camera privata, singola, destinata ai degenti dignitari, e che la parete vetrata situata ai piedi del letto è stata schermata per isolarlo ancora più efficacemente.

Temevano che, a riattivarlo nel trambusto di un’infermeria in piena attività, avrebbero finito per sovraccaricarlo, forse persino traumatizzarlo.

CLD-08 abbassa lo sguardo.

«Sono perfettamente funzionante, capitano, la ringrazio.»

Del Piero emette un suono curioso, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro per un lungo minuto, e si fosse solo ora concesso di liberarsene; CLD-08 lo registra, mettendolo da parte per un eventuale approfondimento futuro, ma la maggior parte della sua concentrazione è riservata ai rapporti preliminari della missione corrente che gli scorrono davanti agli occhi, sovrimposti alle percezioni del nervo ottico: l’intervento armato della USS Juventus ha permesso il salvataggio di trecentoundici membri dell’equipaggio della USS Azzurra; purtroppo, gli assalitori sono riusciti a dileguarsi prima di poter essere annientati, approfittando del collasso della USS Azzurra nonché del transito di una cintura asteroidale; la USS Juventus ha chiesto e ricevuto l’autorizzazione a rientrare alla stazione orbitante principale del Quadrante, per lasciare in consegna feriti e vittime, piuttosto che lanciarsi all’inseguimento.

CLD-08 osserva, inespressivo, l’elenco dei caduti.

Del Piero si agita sulla sedia, si morde le labbra in un chiaro segno di disagio ed esitazione, e alla fine si rassegna a chiedere, «Come posso chiamarti?»

CLD-08 sperimenta una tiepida sensazione di sorpresa, che allunga di un infinitesimo il suo tempo di reazione: è il suo corpo umano che inciampa su se stesso.

«Uhm,» mormora. «Capitano, lei conosce la mia identità. Sono l’organismo bionico CLD-08, ufficiale scientifico dell’astronave USS Azz—»

«Naturalmente, naturalmente,» lo interrompe Del Piero, sollevando le mani e chinando lievemente la testa— _definizione incerta; risultati dell’analisi in ordine di pertinenza: pentimento (75,5%); innocuità (67%); irrequietezza (43%); riserbo (13%)_. «Mi chiedevo solo se per caso non prediligessi un nome.»

CLD-08 non ha bisogno di riflettere a lungo, ma lascia passare un istante, prima di rispondere, per cortesia.

«La mia, uh, famiglia, nonché l’equipaggio dell’Azzurra, sono soliti chiamarmi Claudio,» dice. Del Piero annuisce, ma la linea delle sue labbra è ancora incerta, quindi CLD-08 aggiunge: «Mi farebbe piacere se voleste usarmi questa gentilezza.»

Del Piero non appare sorpreso, o colto alla sprovvista; al contrario, si rilassa visibilmente. «Molto bene, Claudio. Immagino di non aver bisogno di presentarmi, né di aggiornarti sulla situazione.»

CLD-08 si stringe nelle spalle. «Ho già avuto modo di esaminare i rapporti preliminari, la ringrazio.»

Un angolo della bocca di Del Piero si arriccia all’insù, dando alla sua espressione seria una lieve sfumatura di divertimento. CLD-08 la imita, ritiene in maniera passabile.

«Molto bene,» ripete Del Piero, pensieroso. «Ad ogni modo, se ti rimane qualche dubbio, sarò felice di provare a risolverlo.»

«In effetti—» esordisce CLD-08, marginalmente impaziente, salvo poi ricordarsi del costume corretto; richiude la bocca, e manipola i muscoli della propria faccia in un’espressione contrita. «Mi domandavo, capitano, se non saprebbe dirmi quanto a lungo sono rimasto, uh, inerte.»

Per un istante, un’ombra incupisce lo sguardo e l’umore di Del Piero; CLD-08 sospetta— _21,3%_ —che si tratti di una qualche traccia di rimorso per aver dovuto ordinare la sua disattivazione, ma non ha dati sufficienti per fare altro che speculare.

Il capitano si raddrizza sulla sedia e dice, «Sette minuti e undici secondi,» e sospira. «Mi dispiace molto.»

CLD-08 scuote la testa e fa un sorriso impalpabile. «Non si affligga, capitano, la prego. Era una misura necessaria, e la ringrazio.»

Del Piero, tuttavia, non pare molto rincuorato. CLD-08 ripensa al protocollo 3365, comma 87— _il capitano, o un membro graduato della divisione di comando da esso designato specificamente, in caso siano presenti superstiti in possesso di potenziali informazioni non altrimenti note, e in caso suddetti superstiti versino in condizioni di salute stabili, a priscendere dalla gravità delle condizioni suddette, è tenuto ad ottenere le informazioni suddette; e a tal fine, è autorizzato ad adoperare qualsiasi tecnica, strumento od espediente sia giudicato necessario nonché adeguato, nei limiti vigenti fissati dai protocolli 11-297, dalla Convenzione di Cardassia 2133.65_ —

Naturalmente.

CLD-08 sprofonda leggermente nello spesso cuscino morbido che gli sorregge la schiena; prima che Del Piero possa interrogarlo, comincia a raccontare.

 

«Cosa ci dice di bello il nostro prodigio del progresso?» domanda Gigi, e, siccome è un primo ufficiale rispettabile, offre ad Alessandro una tazza di caffellatte fumante replicato; Alessandro sospira, la accetta con gratitudine, e ne beve un sorso abbondante prima di sospirare.

«‘Di bello’, non molto,» mugugna, ancora un po’ scosso dal monologo impersonale di Claudio. «I Romulani intendevano impossessarsi non solo di lui, come avevamo sospettato, ma anche dell’Azzurra—montava un nuovo prototipo di batteria nucleare su cui la Federazione stava lavorando da anni, a quanto pare.»

Gigi inarca le sopracciglia e fischia, impressionato. Alessandro beve un altro sorso di caffellatte, e riacquista colore.

«Aspetta,» dice Gigi, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania e incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Come diavolo facevano i Romulani a sapere che—»

Alessandro scrolla le spalle. «Una spia, probabilmente. Magari quaranta. Non ne ho idea, Gigi, ma la situazione non mi pare rosea.»

«Che palle,» soffia Gigi, e sta a malapena cominciando a rendersi conto dell’esatta entità del problema: considerato il tasso medio di paranoia di quei matti della Ricerca & Sviluppo, per riuscire ad avere accesso ad informazioni così delicate i Romulani devono essersi infiltrati orribilmente in alto nella catena alimentare. «Ugh. C’è altro di rilevante?»

«No, non molto.»

Gigi si acciglia. «Davvero è tutto qui? Pensavo che l’uomo di latta fosse rimasto cosciente per tutto il tempo.»

Alessandro gli scocca un’occhiata irritata. «Non è che un Senatore se lo teneva in tasca,» sbotta. «E comunque, non è fatto di latta.»

_E non è neppure un uomo,_ vorrebbe aggiungere, ma preferisce annegare la protesta in un ultimo sorso di caffellatte.

Gigi alza gli occhi al soffitto.

«Permalosone,» gli dice, con affetto; Alessandro mette giù la tazza e si alza in piedi, rassettandosi la maglia dorata dell’uniforme.

«Dobbiamo avvisare la Federazione,» dice. «Solo che non sono sicuro di chi potermi fidare.»

Si guardano per un breve istante, poi Gigi fa una smorfia, e tutti e due sospirano, all’unisono, «Christopher Pike.»

 

Il ponte di comando della Juventus differisce da quello dell’Azzurra solo per le dimensioni; significativamente più ampio, è tuttavia organizzato nella medesima maniera, dipinto nei medesimi colori, e CLD-08, varcata la soglia dell’ascensore, si ritrova in piedi nel bel mezzo di un ambiente fin troppo familiare.

Sorride tra sé—naturalmente, la sensazione non è inaspettata; aveva consultato in anticipo le planimetrie dell’astronave.

Del Piero è il primo ad accorgersi della sua presenza, e fa un ampio cenno col braccio. «Claudio, vieni pure avanti.»

CLD-08 china rispettosamente la testa e, non appena è distante poco più di due metri dalla sedia del capitano, gli compare di fianco un ufficiale scientifico che lo sovrasta di tutta la testa—Buffon, Gianluigi; 2227.28; primo ufficiale della USS Juventus.

«Buonasera, signore,» saluta CLD-08, mite; Buffon inarca un sopracciglio.

«Buonasera a te, ragazzino. Non pensavo che la Federazione spedisse minorenni nello spazio.»

CLD-08 sorride, pacato. «Per la verità, signore, ho ventidue anni.»

Buffon fa un’espressione molto drammatica— _enfatizzazione atta a suscitare ilarità; nessun allarme necessario_. «Sentito? Ha ventidue anni.»

Del Piero rotea gli occhi, esasperato, ma sta sorridendo; si rivolge a CLD-08 e gli dice, «Abbiamo quasi raggiunto la stazione orbitante. Si prenderanno buona cura del tuo equipaggio.»

CLD-08 annuisce, e poi si concede un istante per contemplare lo spicchio di universo visibile sugli schermi; hanno abbandonato la velocità di curvatura, e le stelle compongono un quadro familiare di forme spigolose.

CLD-08 guarda il capitano negli occhi e gli dice, «Io non ho bisogno di cure.»

Del Piero è un uomo attento, e quello che capisce è, _lasciate che io resti con voi._

 

Secondo il computo dei giorni e dell’orario terrestri, Alessandro compie ventitré anni mentre lo shuttle si sgancia dalla USS Liberté e comincia la lenta discesa verso la superficie del pianeta Tarsus IV.

Il pianeta, accomodato in un nido di nero nell’angolo dell’oblò, gli pare singolarmente simile alla Terra; ampie lenzuola di nuvole biancastre si arricciano e sfilacciano rivelando stracci di una superficie a tratti blu e a tratti castano pallido. Alessandro si sporge a spiare lo sbadiglio di spazio visibile a prua, e la posizione insolita delle stelle lo convince di quello che razionalmente sa, ma che gli è ancora difficile spiegarsi.

«È la tua prima missione su un pianeta alieno, ufficiale?» domanda il capitano Kirk, i lunghi capelli biondi come la superficie di un fiume irrequieto sulle sue spalle e intorno al suo viso.

Alessandro non riesce a parlare, e annuisce, gli occhi sgranati.

La linea morbida delle labbra del capitano si assottiglia.

«Ricorda l’addestramento,» gli dice, stringendogli una spalla. «E mi dispiace.»

 

CLD-08 richiede tempi di riposo più brevi di quelli di un essere umano per essere perfettamente operativo; il suo capitano sull’Azzurra era solito osservare, divertito, che questa peculiarità fa di lui l’ufficiale perfetto, per quanto vagamente irritante nella sua onnipresenza. CLD-08, decodificata l’esagerazione intenzionale, ricambiava il sorriso con un cenno modesto del capo.

Sulla Juventus, la situazione è la medesima.

Il capitano Del Piero ha insistito per assegnargli un appartamento privato, non molto distante dai suoi quartieri, ma CLD-08, una volta esaurite le necessarie quattro ore e mezza di sonno rigenerativo— _imago mortis_ , bisbiglia il suo archivio interiore—non è riuscito ad individuare una ragione valida per restare rinchiuso ad osservare le pareti.

È per questo, dunque, che si ritrova ad esplorare l’astronave nel bel mezzo del turno gamma, quando la potenza di ogni fonte luminosa accessoria è stata automaticamente ridotta al 20%, per simulare la notte terrestre; CLD-08 si ritrova attratto dal fondo della nave, gli intestini dell’enorme sala motori, e il suo codice di autorizzazione fa sibilare servizievoli tutte le porte sul suo cammino.

CLD-08 appoggia il palmo di una mano su una delle condutture principali d’energia; il metallo è caldo contro la sua pelle, e una vibrazione lieve e costante gli fa tintinnare le ossa del polso.

«È difficile ritenere che tu non sia viva,» mormora CLD-08, affascinato dall’idea, per quanto irrazionale.

Ha l’impressione che la vibrazione sotto le sue dita s’intensifichi, per un istante.

«I miei ingegneri sarebbero d’accordo con te.»

CLD-08 si volta senza fretta—ha accesso al circuito di sicurezza della nave; ha visto Del Piero avvicinarsi molto prima che il capitano parlasse—e gli rivolge un cenno rispettoso col capo, ma non scosta la mano da quello cui ormai gli piace pensare come il polmone dell’astronave. «Capitano.»

«Claudio,» annuisce Del Piero, il suo solito sorriso gentile ben saldo sul viso nonostante gli occhi gonfi, la postura esausta. CLD-08 calcola per lui la necessità di almeno nove ore di sonno profondo. Cerca una ragione per non esternare la propria preoccupazione, e non ne trova nessuna.

«Dovrebbe essere a letto, capitano,» suggerisce, dunque, con tutta la gentilezza di cui è capace.

Del Piero ridacchia, si avvicina. «Anche tu, ufficiale.»

CLD-08 si stringe nelle spalle. «Ho completato il periodo di riposo richiesto dalle mie funzioni vitali. Non si può dire lo stesso di lei, d’altro canto.»

Per un lungo istante— _illogico_ , sbuffa CLD-08, _non esistono istanti lunghi né ore lunghe né giorni lunghi; il tempo è una misura oggettiva_ , eppure ogni altro senso in suo possesso sembra contraddire la giustezza di quella elementare conclusione—Del Piero lo osserva, e pare divertito da qualcosa; infine, si ferma accanto a CLD-08, e sfiora in una carezza lentissima la sommità della conduttura che ha davanti.

CLD-08 è certo, ora, che l’astronave stia vibrando più intensamente; ed è altrettanto consapevole della sorprendente accelerazione del battito del proprio cuore.

«Sono allergico a, beh, alla maggior parte delle cose,» dice Del Piero, con un sorrisetto indecifrabile— _divertimento (33,3%); auto-ironia (33,3%); auto-compatimento (22,4%); irritazione (6%); altri elementi (5%)_.

CLD-08 annuisce. «Ho letto la sua cartella medica,» ammette, guardandosi i piedi, contrito, ma Del Piero continua a sorridergli, ora in prevalenza con elementi di simpatia— _(41,1%)_ —e approvazione— _(32%)_. CLD-08 si rilassa leggermente.

«Questa nave è la cosa più vicina ad una gatta che io abbia mai avuto,» mormora Del Piero, e non smette di accarezzare il metallo tiepido.

CLD-08 è— _incerto; incapace di sbrogliare in autonomia nonché in maniera soddisfacente la situazione presentatagli; impossibilitato a reagire prontamente e con pertinenza, per il troppo elevato numero di variabili; costretto a sospendere l’elaborazione di un giudizio_ —confuso.

«Capitano?» mormora. «Mi perdoni, ma le dinamiche del, uhm, romanticismo umano mi eludono. Sicuramente è consapevole del fatto che la sua nave è—»

«Solo una nave?» lo interrompe Del Piero, senza fretta né astio, ma col sorriso gentile e paziente di un insegnante. CLD-08 annuisce, ammutolito. «Cavi e bulloni e plastica e vetro, e un’iniezione di energia nucleare: una nave.»

«È un po’ più complesso di così,» CLD-08 non riesce a trattenersi dallo specificare, e arrossisce, quando Del Piero gli rivolge un’occhiatina tagliente, le sopracciglia inarcate. «Ma essenzialmente, sì; ha elencato le componenti essenziali di un’astronave—perlomeno, di un’astronave terrestre.»

«È difficile ritenere,» gli dice Del Piero, prendendo un po’ in giro le sue parole di prima, «che sia solo la materia di cui siamo fatti a definirci, Claudio.»

CLD-08 è molto meno spaesato, ora: davanti agli occhi gli scorrono come pioggia volti e massime dei maggiori teorici umani delle metafisiche; Aristotele, Kant, Freud, Springsteen.

CLD-08 fa una smorfia.

«Filosofi,» mugugna, con un certo disagio; Del Piero, al suo fianco, ridacchia, ma torna serio dopo un attimo. CLD-08 è curioso riguardo le cause del cambiamento, e aspetta.

«Non ti ricordi di me,» soffia Del Piero, alla fine, e CLD-08 è affascinato, innanzitutto, da come l’espressione del capitano sia in grado di cambiare tanto—lo ha visto discutere con i più autoritari Ammiragli della Flotta, e allora il viso di Del Piero era una maschera di durezza e decisione, e adesso quel medesimo viso è ammorbidito terribilmente in una rassegnazione docile, tanto che è quasi difficile credere che non sia cambiato nulla della struttura ossea e muscolare sotto la pelle.

Poi, CLD-08 si sente sorpreso dalle parole del capitano.

«Capitano, si tratta di uno scherzo?» domanda, la voce esitante, perché non c’è nulla in Del Piero che tradisca intenzioni umoristiche. «È chiaro che mi ricordo di lei—se mi perdona l’indiscrezione, non sarebbe errato affermare che io so tutto, di lei.»

Del Piero scuote piano la testa. «Non è a questo che mi riferisco,» mormora, e poi sogguarda CLD-08, e l’astronave, intorno a loro, sembra tacere, anch’essa tesa in ascolto. Qualunque cosa Del Piero avesse intenzione di confessare, tuttavia, ci ripensa, e scuote la testa e semplicemente dice: «Perdonami, Claudio, è una sciocchezza. Ho davvero bisogno di dormire.»

«Giusta osservazione, capitano.»

 

«Sei sicuro che sia la stessa persona?» domanda Gigi, pensieroso, dondolando le gambe nel vuoto sotto la scrivania di Alessandro.

Alessandro, seduto sul bordo del letto, si strofina le mani tra i capelli con forza, per ricordarsi che è sulla sua nave, che è un capitano, che quei ricordi—chilometri di campi bruciati, corpi scheletrici riversi nell’ombra sottile del palazzo reale, l’odore nauseante di un malessere che non era malattia e non era morte ma un briciolo testardo e doloroso di vita—non hanno spazio nella sua veglia, deve lasciare che lo tormentino solo nel sonno.

Sbuffa, esasperato. «Certo che sono sicuro, santiddio, Gigi, come potrei non riconoscerlo?»

«No, no,» dice Gigi, pacato. «Non dico che non sia lui. Ti ho chiesto se sei sicuro che sia _la stessa persona_.»

Alessandro alza la testa e fa una smorfia confusa. «E quale sarebbe la differenza?»

Gigi inarca le sopracciglia, come se fosse ovvio.

Alessandro ci pensa; ripensa, e lo stomaco gli si annoda e rivolta, al bambino che quasi non muoveva i cuscini del letto dell’infermeria; ripensa a quella prima notte passata a vegliarlo e contargli le costole, e al modo in cui l’ambasciatore Marchisio aveva trattenuto il fiato e sgranato gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere, quando il primo ufficiale medico gli aveva detto, _non c’è niente da fare_.

Alessandro ripensa a quel bambino che s’era svegliato soltanto una volta, solo per un istante, spalancando gli occhi azzurri ed enormi quasi trasparenti e ciechi nello scheletro del viso; Alessandro pensa all’espressione pacata di CLD-08, al ronzio lievissimo che, a stargli abbastanza vicino, si sente provenire da dentro il guscio del suo corpo; Alessandro pensa al suo sorriso educato, al modo in cui arrossisce, al broncio in cui contrae le labbra quando è confuso.

«Non lo so,» mormora, dopo quella che gli pare un’eternità. «Cristo, Gigi, non ne ho la minima idea.»

«Magari è il caso di mandarlo da Antonio,» suggerisce Gigi, meditabondo.

Alessandro sbuffa. «Il suo cervello è per metà positronico, Gigi. Conosce tutte le risposte a tutte le domande che qualsiasi analista potrebbe mai sognarsi di fargli. No, la terapia non servirebbe a niente.»

«Un robopsicologo, allora? Di sicuro ce n’è già qualcuno sulla Terra.»

Alessandro indietreggia sul materasso finché non arriva ad appoggiare la schiena alla parete.

«Non credo sia una buona idea,» dice, strofinandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Claudio non ricorda, e potrebbe essere un effetto collaterale, ma—come facciamo a sapere che non sia stata una scelta consapevole? No,» ripete, con più convinzione, sporgendosi in avanti. «No, Gigi, va bene così. Quale che sia la ragione, Claudio _non ricorda_ , e onestamente, c’è solo da esserne grati.»

Gigi ha studiato i rapporti della missione su Tarsus IV; ha visto i documentari; ha ascoltato Alessandro ubriaco parlargliene per ore e ore e ore.

«Non posso darti torto, Ale.»

 

Quando Alessandro riprende conoscenza, la prima cosa di cui si accorge è il dolore tiepido che gli pulsa all’altezza dell’addome, distraendolo quando tenta di formulare un pensiero qualsiasi. Aprire gli occhi gli costa una quantità di energia che gli pare impossibile riuscire a recuperare prima del prossimo millennio, e anche se la stanza è troppo luminosa, decide di non richiuderli.

Mette a fuoco, nel bianco accecante che è tutto il contrario del colore in cui è abituato a scrutare, la figura di Antonio, che armeggia ai piedi del letto borbottando tra sé. Alessandro cerca di convincere le proprie labbra ad arcuarsi in un sorriso, la propria gola ad emettere un suono qualsiasi, ma tutto quello che ottiene è una smorfia stirata e un rantolo incerto.

Si accorge, e si sorprende, del fatto che qualcuno gli sta stringendo la mano destra tra le proprie.

Alessandro si volta quanto più gli riesce, che non è molto, e basta a fargli dolere la schiena come se lo stessero prendendo a calci, ma ne vale la pena, perché Claudio è seduto lì, accanto al suo letto, in una replica al contrario dello scenario cui Alessandro è abituato.

_Due a uno, palla al centro,_ pensa, perché ha la gola serrata attorno a un nodo asciuttissimo, e non riesce a parlare; il cipiglio preoccupato di Claudio si approfondisce ancora un po’, precipitando verso la radice del suo naso. Alessandro vorrebbe dirgli che non c’è nulla da temere, e che Claudio non gli deve nulla, non è obbligato a stare lì; vorrebbe dirgli che starà bene, anzi, vorrebbe mentire e giurare che sta già benissimo. Che è come se non fosse successo nulla. Alessandro è sempre stato bravo con le bugie che gli consentono di aggirare ostacoli scomodi; indossare la divisa dorata del comando non ha fatto altro che aiutarlo ad affinare quel talento.

«Capitano,» dice Claudio, e scruta il viso di Alessandro come se stesse portando il conto delle cellule che lo compongono. Alessandro non si stupirebbe, nel caso. «Ben svegliato. Il dottor Conte mi assicura che la sua guarigione avrà termine a breve.»

«Non avrei bisogno di guarirti, se tu non fossi un pazzo sconsiderato,» mugugna Antonio, di malumore, e scarabocchia qualcosa sul pannello di controllo del letto di Alessandro; il materasso dà un breve ronzio pensoso, e poi abbassa la propria temperatura contro la pelle torrida di Alessandro. «Riposa. Tra un paio d’ore sarai fuori di qui e di nuovo a sbraitare ordini mentre noialtri tentiamo di fare il nostro lavoro.»

Alessandro non ritiene di aver mai sbraitato un singolo ordine in vita propria, ma Antonio ha un colorito grigiastro, e quell’espressione tesa che, nel dialetto Contiano del linguaggio del corpo, tradisce ansia; Alessandro sbatte lentamente le palpebre nella sua direzione, e Antonio si congeda con un cenno brusco del capo.

La sedia di Claudio striscia di un millimetro più vicina al letto.

«Capitano. Mi vedo costretto a rettificare la mia precedente ipotesi.»

Alessandro, distratto dal dolore all’addome—i phaser dei Romulani erano settati su una potenza media di stordimento, colpi quasi da nulla, se non fosse stato per la distanza ravvicinata di quell’ultima scarica—si lascia cullare dalla sua voce gentile, e ci mette un minuto a processare il significato delle parole di Claudio. Tenta di mettere insieme un’espressione perplessa, allora, e le mani di Claudio strette attorno alla sua gli strizzano leggermente le dita.

«Non si sforzi,» mormora, stringendo le labbra in un’espressione severa—Alessandro è un po’ troppo concentrato sui suoi enormi occhi azzurri per preoccuparsene. Dopo una breve pausa, Claudio spiega in uno soffio, «Mi ha spaventato. Ritenevo di possedere una buona esperienza del sentimento noto come paura—forte stato d’ansia, insicurezza, vivo sgomento—ma ho dovuto ricredermi. Mi pare ora evidente che nessun timore per il proprio stato di salute può equivalere al peso della preoccupazione per—qualcun altro. Nel mio caso specifico, quantomeno.»

Alessandro ha la sensazione che l’astronave gli sia precipitata via da sotto la schiena; tenta di tirarsi su a sedere, ma il movimento gli manda una scarica arrabbiata di dolore su per il costato e il rigeneratore incorporato nel letto ronza, severo. Alessandro si ritrova rilassato e molle contro il materasso, e si rende conto distrattamente di essere stato sedato.

Claudio gli sfiora la fronte.

«Riposi, capitano,» bisbiglia; Alessandro riposa.

 

CLD-08 decide di restare a vegliare il sonno del capitano.

È perfettamente conscio del fatto che la sua presenza nella stanza non è di alcuna utilità, né tantomeno è necessaria; sono assolutamente fuori pericolo, l’imboscata dei Romulani neutralizzata e la loro nave sequestrata, e, d’altra parte, la recente esperienza pare suggerire che, nonostante i suoi più strenui sforzi, CLD-08 è alquanto incapace di tenere al sicuro il capitano. Al contrario, intorno a lui il capitano tende dissennatamente a gettarsi lungo la linea di fuoco.

Nonostante tutto questo, CLD-08 non ha alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi. Osserva il capitano respirare tranquillo, e aggiunge anche quest’ennesima stranezza al calderone di elementi d’indagine che ha cominciato a riempire quando ha riaperto gli occhi sulla Juventus.

È stato durante il suo secondo giorno di permanenza sulla nave, durante il turno alpha, che per la prima volta CLD-08 si è accorto dei propri piedi, ininterrottamente puntati in direzione del capitano.

_Una reazione logica, e nient’altro che professionale,_ aveva riflettuto allora, raddrizzando la schiena già perfettamente allineata, _si tratta di una figura autoritaria. Il mio capitano. Seguire la sua guida è mio dovere._

Poi, il capitano ha preso l’abitudine di sedere accanto a lui nella mensa; poi c’è stata quella breve ma temibile epidemia d’influenza tra l’equipaggio, e il dottor Conte ha cominciato ad affidare a CLD-08, naturalmente immune al contagio, le comunicazioni tra l’infermeria e il ponte di comando; poi, il capitano non ha smesso di chiedere e ascoltare il parere di CLD-08.

Poi, il capitano si è gettato tra CLD-08 e una scarica di particelle nadion, ed è stata un’azione del tutto illogica, perché CLD-08 non avrebbe sofferto conseguenze gravi dall’impatto, e la sua struttura cellulare è programmata per rigenerarsi ben più in fretta di quella di un qualsiasi essere umano, e CLD-08 non ha potuto fare nulla se non guardare il corpo del suo capitano afflosciarsi lentamente a mezz’aria, una bruciatura rotonda e rossa di sangue all’altezza dello stomaco.

Per quanto vagamente, insolitamente spaesato, CLD-08 è pur sempre un organismo bionico dotato di un emisfero cerebrale positronico iperefficiente.

È acutamente consapevole di essere innamorato.

Il capitano riposa sereno, cullato dal ronzio del rigeneratore che guarisce la ferita del phaser e le altre lesioni minori; CLD-08 studia l’encefalogramma e, quando gli pare plausibile— _margine d’errore del 12,7%_ —che il capitano non si sveglierà, si china, piano piano, e preme un bacio breve e asciutto e sciocco contro le nocche della sua mano.

_O capitano, mio capitano_ , suggerisce la voce senza voce sul fondo del suo cervello, e CLD-08 sovrascrive la query, senza battere ciglio. _Non oggi_.

Con le labbra ancora poggiate alla pelle tiepida del capitano, CLD-08 prega, le infinite lingue del suo vocabolario annichilite ad un’unica, umana parola.

_Mai_.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek ce li ha i cyborg, non rompete le scatole XD E, dunque, ADP è dieci anni più grande di Kirk, quindi chiaramente il disastro della Kelvin è già accaduto. La USS Azzurra su cui era Clapsy a inizio fic è una metafora per l’Empoli, non per la Nazionale, e un’altra cosa importante è che ho preso come canon la fic [Fortunate Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/132382) di mardia: su Tarsus IV non c’è andato Jim, ma Bones. La vicenda di Tarsus IV è tipo la cosa preferita di tutti i ficwriter ever, me ne rendo conto.
> 
> Che poi questa non doveva neanche essere un crossover con Star Trek (difatti per la maggior parte non lo è), però arrivata al punto in cui dovevo dare a ADP un Qualcuno di cui fidarsi, sono andata in black-out totale e l’unico nome che m’è venuto è stato Pike XD Nessun altro è all’altezza, siamo seri.
> 
> Quella fitta di dolore al costato che avete provato nel vedere Freud e Springsteen buttati insieme nel calderone di ‘metafisici’ è la stessa cosa che provo io quando qualcuno mi dice ‘Alfieri e Goldoni’, ‘Ennio e Nevio’, ‘Tolkien e C.S.Lewis’ (chiaro che, in questo caso, la presenza di Freud è un insulto a Springsteen XD) (ma anche agli altri due, in effetti). Just don’t, kids. Don’t.
> 
> CONTE È UN VULCANIANO BECAUSE REASONS!!!!!11!! (i capelli 8D)


End file.
